Homicidal Thoughts and Tendencies
by Gothalla123
Summary: When Dexter Casil stays at Todd's house will he finally find what he's been looking for? Or will his Murderous ways get to him? JohnnyxOC SLASH Story is better then the intro, inspired by Silent's 'Untold Stories of Nick Casil' go read it! :D 5 Reviews for a new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking idiotic little fuckin' fuck heads…" I growled, looking around the crowded bus stop for the new family that was supposed to take me in "Maybe if Ma didn't go and piss of the mob maybe I wouldn't have to live with my Uncle… Of course then my whole fucking family wouldn't be dead and I might actually be wishing for this scenario in the first place…" Leaning against the wall to a bakery I waited for my new family, after an hour I was starting to get even more pissed off. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?" I yelled, waving my arms frantically around me "Squee!" I blinked, where did that noise come from? After looking around in all directions I groaned, only to feel the edge of my coat be pulled on.

Rotating my head to the ground I saw a small boy, he looked like he was around five, I smiled, I always loved children. "Yeah?" "Are-Are you Dexter?" I nodded, smile still on my face as I kneeled down in front of him "Yes I am, and who might you be?" His confidence seemed to grow as he looked at his bear, nodding at it before saying "Todd Casil" "Well nice to meet you Todd… Where are you're parents?" "Mama's at home and Daddy is at work…" I felt my right eye twitch "Todd, I'm your new big brother… I'm guessing that you live in the house #796?" he nodded slowly; I grinned softly "Well! We're brothers!" I reached my hand out to him slowly, after a look of hesitation he grabbed it and I straightened, walking Todd and myself home.

"So, this Johnny, why does he climb in your window?" I asked Todd as I made supper, his parents decided that since they had a near adult in the house they could leave their son when ever they liked. "He sometimes needs things in the house, he like a band-aid or something else… Schmee says he's a bad man but he's been nice to me so far." I smiled; as long as he didn't hurt Todd then he was alright until I could asses him better. Spooning the Mac and Cheese into two bowls I set them on the table and we began eating. "How about to marrow I take you for ice cream and go shopping?" He perked up smiling like the child he should be "Really? Mommy and Daddy never brought me out to get ice cream before!" I nodded, adding another pissed off tick to the score board, another reason as to why I want to adopt Todd as my own when I turn twenty-one and another reason I want to kill his parents.

After watching a new show with Todd I picked him up, making sure he had Schmee before carrying him to bed, the young boy had fallen asleep during the last few minutes of the show. I set him on his bed and kissed his forehead absentmindedly as I tucked him in. As I walked out from the bathroom I heard a dull thump from Todd's bedroom, quietly walking to the room I saw Todd still asleep as ever and a black silhouette getting up from the floor. Before quietly moving to the side of the door I pulled my K-Bar from my boot, flinching when the door began creaking open more. I was ready to leap out when the person sneezed, I held in my fits of laughter, if this was the Johnny Todd had been talking about then it would piss the man off, royally. Once the figure was completely through the door I moved forward, one hand covering his eyes, the other holding the knife against his throat. "Are you Johnny C.?" "Yeah, Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" The tables were quickly turned when I slacked slightly, making my body collide with the floor, a much large knife pressed to my neck "Eek!" I let out the most pitiful sound a person could make at my age; I mean I'm 18, really?! "Eek? Well you can call me Nny." "Nny?" I heard a voice say softly from behind us, not really able to see with the knife pressed to my throat. "Don't kill Dexter; he's my new brother…" "Personally I like Eek better… now Squee go to bed… I won't kill him so shoo" Johnny stood up shooing Todd of to bed before watching me get up, replacing the K-Bar into my boot I sighed "So what do you need?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to retrieve a Monster before sitting up on the counter. "Just this." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a plate "Oh… and you can cal me Dex… I always hated my name… the fucking Cheerleader squad used to make their jock asshole of boyfriends beat me up and call me Point Dexter, like I didn't have to worry about massacring them before…" He laughed "You raise a vital option… ah massacre…" He walked over to the still half full pot of Mac and Cheese "So why are you here anyways, I mean living in Squee's house?" "Mom decided that she was going to infiltrate the fucking mob in my town… shit happened… family was killed and I survived. Then I find out that instead of being able to skip out on the family life fucking state decides that I'm fucking too god damn young!" By now I was ranting, pacing around in the enclosed space while Johnny sat at the table, watching while he ate the left over Mac and Cheese. "And to top it off I can't even kill anyone!" I panted before falling into a chair that was pulled out.

"Wait so you're a murderer?" I nodded, after fifty times of being asked I answered with a "Yes Nny, I was called Jester which happens to rhyme with Dexter… I don't want to do any of it until I get better acquainted with this floor… and look the sun is coming up… yippy!" I faked a happy expression before slamming my head back into the wooden floor. In a few hours I needed to get Todd up and make him breakfast and get ready to go. "Hey Nny?" after a short pause he responded "Yeah Eek?" "One, do not call me that and two, wanna come with Todd and I to get ice cream and stuff? I want to spoil him a little and thought that-" "Fine, I mean we've been bonding so- much!" I snorted, my head still firmly planted on the floor "Nny, will you let me up, you have proved that you can get me on my back in seconds now please, I mean now it's too touchy feely…" He sprang up, we really had been bonding, and after Johnny found out that I had a sleep disorder and a slight Homicidal tendency we found that we had quite a few things in common.

I got up, with a gloved hand from Nny as I tried to crack my back. "Fu-uck…" Hands wrapped around my chest from behind and lifted me, pulling me up and back until my spine popped back into place. "Ah… Thanks Johnny, I have been trying to get those vertebrae to pop for WEEKS!" I smiled at the taller man who simply nodded and walked upstairs.

We looked like a odd group walking down the sidewalk, but that did NOT give anyone any right to fucking say shit, and after letting Johnny take care off a few jerks while I bought us ice cream, getting Johnny a cherry flavored kind, Todd a chocolate and myself a raspberry I waited for Johnny to come back "I figured you'd like cherry… since ya know…" I handed him the ice cream and we all sat down on a bench, for a public place this park was quite nice, except for the small hobo tent on the other side of the lot I liked it.

"Hey! Fuck off!" Todd was home with his parents and I had decided to take a walk, I had no clue what Johnny was doing at the moment. The prick had enough nerve to push me into the alley, realizing to late what was going on when I was pinned to the side of a building, hands running along my sides "heheh….looks like we got ourselves a virgin… gonna be a fun fuck!" The group laughed, one of them punching me in the stomach, making my body double over, this was hell. The way Hell was supposed to be, not the way it actually is. Before I knew what was happening I was lying naked and bloody on the ground, gasping for breath. "Sh-sh-it…" I felt the tears spring from my eyes, they were right, maybe I was just a piece of trash two bit whore… I shook knowing that it was just the guilt of getting raped, but it still hurt. After managing to get on my pants I fished my cell phone from my jacket, hands shaking I dialed the only number I had on there, Johnny's.

"…Hello?" That's right Nny said he's still paranoid about phones after the whole suicide incident. "N-Nny? *Sob* I-I could you *sniff* come get me?" "What happened? Where the fuck are you?" "Shift Street, jus' please c-come get me…" "I'll be right there, don't fucking move." I hung up, lying down on the ground once more, my phone casting an eerie glow just enough to see. I buried my face into my arms, the heavy sobs wracking my body as I waited. 'I should have stayed home, I should have fucking stayed home.' I thought angrily at myself, my insanity increasing slightly as the minutes ticked by. "Dex?" I didn't move, having long since sat up slightly against the wall. I felt empty and impure. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched away, shaking as the memories of what just happened flashed through my mind.

"Dex, what happened?" He sounded slightly worried now, which was weird since I've only known him for a day and a half. I looked up into his eyes, breaking down when I saw them full of worry. I grabbed his shirt, balling it up into my fists as I pulled the kneeling man closer to my body, I felt his hands rest on my back even with the attempt at comfort I sobbed uncontrollably "They- They took it Nny! They took the last thing I had, the- the" I cried harder, feeling his arms wrap tighter around me and picking me up, carrying my balled form to the car, leaving me long enough to retrieve the rest of my clothes.

He brought me to his house, a place I had never been in, but was a welcome relief to know that Todd would not have to see me in this state. He carried right to his bedroom, holding me close as I cried myself to sleep, passing out from exhaustion and fear.

Johnny's POV

They would pay for hurting Dex, when I find them I will kill them all. How dare they hurt some one close to me… wait what?

I know I didn't explain what Dex looks like, will get to it in the next chapter... :) Review please! NO FLAMES! Also ummm yeah... I forgot. :I


	2. Chapter 2

This Story is dedicated to Silent's who inspired me to write it in the first place, GO SILENT'S! WOO! :D

Also I need 5 reviews to write another chapter, which is for all my stories now. So R&R! :D

"Hey Nny?" I asked walking slowly into the kitchen, looking up at the Maniac sadly "Yeah?" "My butt hurt…" Okay, THAT was a stupid thing to say, I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at the floor "Do you think you could bring me to the Mini Mart?" I felt like a child.

"Sure, you can wear my clothes for now." I smiled and gave a light nod, my brain was trying to get me back on the path of normality, trying to block out the rape from my mind.

I headed into the bedroom, shifting through Johnny's dresser before finding a pair of black pant's that were cut off at what would be Johnny's knees but my ankles, since I already had a pair of boxers and my boots I grabbed a pure black long sleeve shirt, with a currently blank white box, that reached my thighs and got dressed, tucking the pants into my boots and placing a pair of gloves from my jackets pocket.

I attempted to sit down on Johnny's bed, letting out an "Eek!" when my behind hit. "What happened?" Johnny asked barreling into the room with a nervous look on his face. "I fell on my ass…" His mouth made an O shape and he nodded, coming over to help me up when I extended my hand. "Next time I'm going to fall face first" I snorted and wobbled to the door, owing every time I stopped walking and then started up again.

"Can we walk? I don't think I can sit in a car for that long…" I groaned at the thought of sitting on my behind "Come on then…" I glanced around to see Johnny walking off in the opposite direction, I fast walked to catch up to him, waving at Todd who was playing outside "I'll be home tomorrow Todd!" He nodded and continued to play with a little boy, with horns- wait what?

I did a double take, walking onto the Casil property and bending over in front of them "Pepito!" I high fived the little Hell Spawn "How's it going!?" "Fine… wait Dexter the Jester?!" I grinned happy that he would remember me "Yes Yes, I am magical!" He laughed and Todd looked at me oddly "what?" "Oh! Right you know that Pepito is the spawn of Satan, well on one dark night as late as six or seven weeks ago I was put to Hell for a visit! I met Senior Diablo and Pepito here! That is all, happy story timmmmme~!" I snickered and patted his head "See you to later!" I limped off back to Johnny who was waiting impatiently on the side walk. "Come on I have a spring in my wobble and I really need to get to the Mini Mart!" He just sighed and followed me.

"Hmm, hand lotion… hair crème… WHERE'S THE FUCKING…. Oh here it is!" I pulled the item I was looking for off of the shelf and walked up to the cashier, who laughed at what I had in my basket "What the bloody fuck's so funny?" I grabbed the handle of the knife in my jacket "You have lubricant, baby oil, cut crème and distilled water, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I glared at the man "You're fucking wacky gay!" I pulled my knife out stabbing it repeatedly into his stomach, pulling the man over the counter and throwing him onto the floor. That was it, I was pissed "I was going to let you live but you used that, that fucking word! Stereotypical bastard! So what if I'm gay!? But I am in no fucking way…. Wacky!" I shoved the knife deep into his chest, crunching it around and completely destroying his heart.

"Hey, why are you all covered in blood?" Johnny asked noting the obviously pissed off expression on my face… "Fucking… stereotype…. Bastard… fuck callin' me shit…. I'm not fuckin'…" The rest was barely audible and Johnny could not hear it under the growls I was admitting during the whole moment.

I looked down at my shirt to see a big black target with a red bull's eye on it. Great.

When I finally got to Johnny's I told him I was going to be in the bathroom and stalked off, happy that Nny had cleaned out the tub with bleach the day before as I turned on the water and set my bag down beside the tub, stripping quickly before turning the shower on. As I washed my body I thought about how kind Johnny was being to me, letting me stay here until I was ready to go back… I sighed, deciding that I would apologize for being rude to him when I was done. Pointing the shower away from me I bent out the tub and grabbed the lubricant, opening the bottle and getting some on my hand, 'this is not for a sexual purpose' I told myself as I leaned against the side of the tub, pressing my hot cheek to the cool metal and I brought my right hand around to my backside, rubbing the clear fluid around my entrance before pressing it in slightly, flinching when it cracked some of the crusted blood but didn't stop, my middle finger pushing in further until I hit the scratch.

I sighed shakily, trying to think of something other then the pain, I thought of Johnny for a split second before blushing, why was I thinking about him?! I absentmindedly pushed my finger in further, suddenly hitting a bundle of nerves I bucked my hips, a groan coming from deep within my throat. 'Why did this feel so good?' I thought, pulling out slightly before pushing my finger back in and into the same spot. "D-damn i-i-it…" I took a deep breath, bringing my left hand down to rub along my length, noting that it was hard. "Fu-uck!" I growled, slamming my head down into the white metal of the tubs ledge. Making me feel dizzy before sighing. "Okay let's just relax so that I can get this fucking crème onto the cut and get out of the shower."

I did just that, trying not to hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves that made my length twitch was difficult but after twenty minutes I managed it.

Johnny's POV

"Finally I thought you were going to be in there for ever!" I whined, looking over the shorter boy who was wearing one of my shirts again and a pair of boxers, he walked up to me and bowed his head "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…" I raised an eyebrow, looking over the guy.

His skin was as pale as white itself, a mop of messy dark brown hair that reached just below his eyes that was just that, a mess. His eyes were a beautiful shade of Amber that seemed to grab all attention and light in the room. The top of his head reached just below my chin, making him really short for being eighteen. The front of his shirt said "PAIN?" On it. "It's okay, you haven't done anything wrong and Reverend Meat's been quiet since you showed up…" I itched at my cheek when Dex looked up; his cheeks were a bright red "Oh-okay… I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while…" I nodded and watched him walk off to the bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom, curiosity taking over when I saw the bright white bag sitting beside the shower. Opening it cautiously I peered inside, in it was a bottle of baby oil, cut crème, a little bottle of distilled water and… lubricant… "Wait what?!" I looked over the open bottle and dribbled a little onto my finger, rubbing it around to feel the slickness before rubbing it on my pants. 'If he bought it then there has to be a reason for it… I…' The door bell cut my train of thought off and I placed to bottle back in the bag, going to answer the door, and after a brief few minutes I had the person tied up in the basement and went to watch TV.

Ooooh! What's going on with Dexter's feelings!? What about Nny's? :D You'll find out soon enough…

*Ninja Smoke bomb vanishes*

Gothalla123: OOOOOOO! RATE AND REVIEWWWWWW! *Ghostly voice's*

Johnny: Will you be shush!

Dexter: If you are going to use that voice then you might as well be dead.

Gothalla123: *Shakes Head* can't kill what you can't see! *Disappears and End's the Chapter*

Dex, Nny: By the way… Gothalla123 does not own or make profit from JTHM or this story

Gothalla123: Damn straight I don't! *Hugs Squee* I love this little guy!

Todd: SQUEEEEEEEE!

Everyone snickers

FIN.

Oh btw I started calling my nephew Squee, cause he's so wide eyed and adorable! :D


End file.
